Khuzdul
by saltarello
Summary: Any dwarf with a story to tell wears it proudly. - Fíli & Kíli, tattoos. A Hobbit kink meme fill.


**Another fill for The Hobbit kink meme. **

**Fíli &/or Kíli, tattoos.**

**Could be Fíli/Bilbo/Kíli I suppose, but it's mainly just silliness. **

* * *

It was early in the evening, the sky stained a gorgeous mixture of yellow and blue with thick smears of pink and purple clouds in uneven waves. A beautiful sight, gone unnoticed by one small, rather irritated hobbit.

"Bloody_ trolls_ and their foul stench," Bilbo muttered moodily, "Damn them all!"

Bilbo sat on a small rock along the edge of a river, bare from the waist up, with his hands vigorously scrubbing his garments clean of troll filth. His encounter with the vile, brutish creatures had left his shirt, waist coat and burgundy jacket stained with mud and - e_urgh - _crusted troll mucus. He doubted his clothes would ever be completely clean of it.

His concentration was broken by snapping twigs and scuffing boots, and a young dwarf appeared behind him.

"Oh! Mister Bilbo!" Kíli strolled out of the forest and onto the riverbank, turning his head back to call out to his brother, "Look Fíli, it was Bilbo I could smell!"

The hobbit turned to stare unamused with his ears flushed pink just as another dwarf wandered out into the open, "Ha ha. Yes. You're both very funny. Had I said no to your silly plan, it would've been you reeking of troll!"

"You should consider yourself lucky, Bilbo." Kíli lay down his bow and arrows and began to undo various leather straps, "Whatever those trolls held in those bags before us has left a rather putrid odor lingering on me."

"I'm still covered in that "seasoning" they threw on us." Fíli said, shucking off his coat and following his brothers lead in undressing himself.

Bilbo returned his attention back to his ruined coat and sighed, wondering if his cleaning efforts were worthless now. At least the smell wasn't quite as potent anymore.

"Blasted thing," Fíli grunted, "Come loose!"

The blond dwarf, like Bilbo, stood bare from the waist up, whereas his brother stood bare from the waist down, folding his clothes and throwing them down in a not-so-neat pile of leather and metal. Fíli's hands fiddled with the metal in his hair in an attempt to unclasp them, brushing his braids loose and letting it fall in a wavy mess. Though Bilbo tried, and failed, to politely keep his eyes to himself, the hobbit couldn't help but notice the build of the young dwarves.  
Kíli was the leaner of the two, though not by much. His legs sloping nicely between his calves and thighs where strong muscles lay. Fíli had a body he would compare closer to Thorin's, though not quite so brawny as he. His shoulders were sturdy and his arms were thick with muscle.

Bilbo felt his cheeks flush hot at the sight, berating himself internally for staring so blatantly. Though he'd never taken an interest in males before, and doubted that he ever really would again, he couldn't help but admire their sturdy forms. So built were they, that if he were a decent artist like Ori he'd be tempted to draw them.

He felt a small twinge of jealousy, bringing his hand to his own body and prodding the soft flesh of his belly._  
_

"Bilbo!" Kíli smiled at him teasingly, "Joining us for a skinny dip?"

"O-oh, er.." He coughed lightly, hiding his embarrassment when Kíli lifted his under-shirt up over his head, tossing it into the pile of other garments and standing as naked as the day he was born, though perhaps a lot hairier, "..I'm alright here, thank you. That water looks awfully cold."

"Suit yourself." The younger brother shrugged, barreling towards the river like a warg on a hunt and throwing himself rather ungracefully into the water.

Fíli laughed at his brothers elegance, or lack of it, and began to unfasten the belts around his waist. His trousers loosened and slacked slightly, revealing a black band of what Bilbo thought was clothing, until he looked closer. _Markings?_

"A.. Tattoo? You have a Tattoo, Fíli?"

"Hm? Oh, that I do!" He beamed proudly, shucking his trousers down further until they reached the top of his thighs. The black markings in, what he assumed was Khuzdul, stretched like a ring around his lower body, starting just above the base of his spine and reached right around to his front, just below his navel.

"Any dwarf with a story to tell wears it proudly."

Bilbo briefly wondered what Dwalin's markings meant. Did all the dawrves have tattoos? Surely Thorin had many.

The blond dwarf recounted the tale to Bilbo of how he and his brother defeated a pack of orcs, despite being ridiculously outnumbered, and with nothing to show for it except a scar that ran between his shoulder-blades. The markings stretch around him to show where a particularly feisty orc had tackled him to the ground, which he then described, in rather gruesome detail, how he managed to impale said orc, along with another right behind him on his sword. Like foul meat on a skewer, he added.

Although Bilbo was quite certain most details in the story had been exaggerated, it didn't fail to make him feel any less faint, and he paled considerably.

"Oh! And this one-" Fíli let his trousers drop completely, letting them pool around his ankles. He pointed to another band of markings that wrapped around the top of his thigh, and Bilbo felt the blood rush back into his face in full force.

"F-fíli!" Bilbo held a hand out and blocked the blond dwarfs privates out of his sight, "I-I think that's quite enough for tonight! No more stories, please." _Good grief! Did he have one on his-_

"Kíli!" Fíli called out to his younger brother with mischief in his eyes, ignoring Bilbo's stuttered protests, "Mister Bilbo would like to know the story of your tattoo!"

Kíli was treading water, his long hair sticking awkwardly to his face. He looked a little confused at first, but then called back to him.

"Which one, brother?"

"You know, the one just above your buttocks? The one where that lovely dwarf maiden bi-"

Bilbo took off in a flurry of wet clothes without another word, his face impossibly red.

"I don't have a- Mister Bilbo? Wait, where are you going?" Kíli called after the hobbit, looking almost insulted he left in such haste.

_Never again_, Bilbo swore. Bloody dwarves.


End file.
